A Fudeal Break Up: A Fairy Tale Ending
by sexyinnocents
Summary: Inu confesses his feelings for Kagome does she feel the same way? Lets see what happens InuXKik KouXKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyahsa

Prolouge:

Another day in the Fudual Era of Japan, as I sat there making instant lunches for Sango Miroku Shippo and Inuyasha I realized I really didn't care for Inuyasaha anymore. What was I going to do he'd stopped seeing Kikyo behind my back told me how he felt and now just now I realize that I'm actually inlove with someone else. Oh man I'm fucked I can't believe that I let this go on this long! How should I break it to him? I feel like such a bad person, it wasn't my fault he used to run off on me and go to Kikyo right? Here let me start from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: 5 Months ago

(A/N: This story's gonna bounce back and fourth from present day to 5 months back so you can see where Inuyasha fucked up and lost Kagome and who gets her)

"Oh um hey Kagome watcha doin' up so late tonight?" Inuyasha asked me it what seemed to be a very hurried voice. "Nothing. I just can't seem to sleep so well recently so I've been up star gazing every night for a week or so" I replied noncholently softly sighing waiting the nervous twitch that Inuyasha always gave when he knew he was guilty. "Its the only night I've noticed you've been awake wench" the cute little puppy growled "Wench I watch over you every night, are you accusing me of being dumb?" At this point I was trying so hard not to laugh and to continue my little game for a while longer. "Oh Inuyasha, maybe I was only dreaming I was watching the stars. See I've been having the same well its almost like a nightmare." I sighed waiting to see his facial reactions as I turned on the water works. "Ka-Kagome don't cry please tell me about your dream ok?" Inuyasha said with care and careful smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Hahaha ok Inuyasha you asked for this one

_***Flashback***_

_**Last night as I was sitting up in my dream of course I dreapt these things with bright lights, they almost reminded me of Kikyo's soul searchers but she's dead right Inuyasha? Anyway in a short few minutes you all of a sudden you ran after them and kept yelling for them to slow down you wanted to see... Oh what was that name I heard in my dream "Kikyo" Inuyasha mumbled lowly "That's right Kikyo wait if it was my dream how come you know Inuyasha?" I looked at him with a hint of a question in my eyes puppy just tell the truth I thought to my self. "Kagome she's not dead I couldn't actually kill her. I left her to bleed and die. She started coming aound about a week ago calling me after everyone had fallen asleep questioning my loyatly to her and I told her I don't want anything to do with her. That's all" Inuyahsa stated absolutely truthful. "Your right but I think you left out a couple things like oh I don't know how about the kiss on the forest floor or the almost mating until you thought you smelled my sent Inuyahsa" I told him at that point he knew what I knew he had done, he looked so sad.**_

_***End flashback***_

"See Inuyasha even in my dream in a dream you were telling me I was dreaming? I doubt it." I looked at him and discust was evident in my eyes as I awaited his response finally when he opened his mouth it was exactly what I wanted to hear. "Kagome I love you. I will see only you. I don't want Kikyo, I just want to be with you." Inuyasha stated with love passion and devotion in his amber eyes. "Inuyasha I love you too!" I squealed happy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Present day**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Wow how could I have been so stupid as to say I love you back then the entire time after I said those three little words I could think of nothing but the mistakes this guy has made from the first time we met.

_***Flashback***_

_**"You look pretty dumb down there Kikyo why don't you do her like ya did me?" Inuyasha had sneered at me while I was having trouble with Mistress Centipede, "Kikyo I don't know who this Kikyo person is but I'm not her! I'm Kagome! Say it with me Ka-Go-Me! Kagome!" I yelled rather frustrated "And I'm tellin your he..." *Sniff sniff* "Your NOT her!" He screamed in unhappiness. "I know I'm Kagome"**_

_***End Flashback***_

Hahaha if I would have realized then how much I really did know I would have let him go with Kikyo. God I feel like a very stupid girl right now what in fucks sake possessed me to say yes to dating Inuyasha there's gotta be a way around this. There's gotta be a way out. I have to find my out my way to leave without hurting him. Or maybe hurting him I'm not sure I mean he always compared to my dream guy but I guess he's not oh well I guess he can go to hell for all I care. Now is the time when I could really use Sango my sister for all intents and purposes or Miroku he's a funny lechorous monk but he seems ok to me. Just then sure enought "Kagome what are you doing so far away from the rest of us?" Sango ran up to me panting and out of breath I gues she was running pretty fast usually nothing make her breathless. "Well honestly I wanted a break from Inuyasha I really can't stand him right now." I said with a certain amount of sadness in my voice. "What happened I thought you were happy about Inuyasha picking you over Kikyo? Why are you mad at him now what did he do to you?" Sango asked in a worried tone of voice. "Well I'm not really mad at him so much as I am thinking that Inuyasha and I won't work out and it'll break his heart to know that we haven't got a chance in hell but if I can be fully honest with you my sister? I love soemone else! And I can't stand being around him anymore. I mean I was inlove with him at one time, but he's made so many choices that have pushed me as far away as possible that I really can't love him anymore not after the other guy. I told her honestly I just couldn't keep it a secret anymore god it felt so good to tell someone how I felt finally. "Well maybe you should just tell him how you feel and make him realize that you want to be friends with him but you don't want to date him. Why not do something like that my little Kagome?" Sango said with a big smile I wondered what was up her sleeve but then I realized I really didn't care I just wanted my freedom so I could go to the one I truely loved but how to do it, "Sango I'm so confused I don't know how to tell him that I don't love him and that I don't want to be with him but damn I just want to be happy." I stated with a little sadness in my voice I didn't know what to do and I was looking to my bestfreind for advise. "Well Kagome I don't know what to tell you anymore all I've done is tried to advise you on how to get him so when you finally do get the guy you realize you want some one else? Girl I understand not wanting to be with him especially after everything with Kikyo but now he chooses you and you want to bail on that?" Sagno asked skepticallly, "See I don't see why you won't give you and Inuyasha a chance to make of thinking its not going to work and once again running away fast as possible." Sango continued it sounded like she was lecturing me instead of being there for me which was what I wanted maybe I should have hoped to talk to Miroku instead of Sango she made sense but right now I didn't want anyone who was going to make sense I wanted someone who was going to make me feel better about myself and my decision. "Kagome I love you like a sister but you really need to figure out what you want. Maybe you should talk to Miroku maybe he can help you Kagome." Sango said sadly while walking away andn shaking her head. I didn't know what to do now I was fully lost I was inlove with someone else and Inuyasha was finally inlove with me and I didn't actually want him, slowly over the course of four years I had learned that I didn't really love him but that I was only inlove with the idea of being inlove. Wow here I am trying to solve my own problems and getting further and further lost. Oh my god I don't even want to continue to think about Inuyasha and I anymore. Why couldn't he just have said that he loved Kikyo? Why did he have to pick me?


	4. Chapter 4

_**5 Months ago**_

Oh my god I couldn't believe that he proposed to me last night when it was the night of the new moon it was so cute! I mean a total human proposal no word mate no nothing like that I loved it. We were in my time the only time I could go out with him in my time eating at a really nice restraunt when he pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket and in the middle of everyone got down on one knee the custom of my time in which you ask someone to marry you asked "Kagome will you marry me? I love you more than the sun and the moon. Your eyes compare to the stars them selves. I will love you until the last breath of air leaves my body dead and cold." He was so sweet with what he said that half of the restraunt was in tears and the other half was staring at me with such a hatred because of the jealously they felt it was kind of sweet but also kind of weird for Inuyasha to act like this. "Inuyasha of course I'll marry you!" I cried out in relief he was finally done with her! I won bitch now get over it I thought in my head. As Inuyasha leaned in to seal our engagement with a kiss the whole restraunt broke out in to appaluse and cheers and boy did I start blushing! I felt like a pricess that night and I couldn't have been happier. As Inuyasha and I got back to my shrine we told my mom grandpa and little brother. My mother of course was as happy as could be about having grandchildren, my brother didn't really say anything so I wasn't worried about his opinion but my grandpa wasn't to happy about my as he called "sudden engagement" "Kagome!" he roared "Girl you better not be doing a shot gun wedding! If I find out your pregnant I'll kill this boy standing in front of me night fucking now!" My grandpa hollered with out thinking grabbed his shot gun and stuck it in Inuyasha's face, snarling he managed to growl out "Boy what the fuck are your intentions with my lovely granddaughter? So help me god she's pregnant I'll beat the fuck out of you then I will shoot off each of your fingers and toes with my pretty little .22 then I will cotterize every wound you have and hang you from the celling from the stumps where your feet used to be." "Old man chill down for like two seconds you haven't even given Kagome and I time to tell you why were getting engaged this fast. We've been in love for years and we wanted to get married her on one of the nights that I'm human so that way her friends can come and so you all can be there. The main reason were getting married so fast is because of our love for one another isn't it ok just to get married for love anymore?" Inuyasha finally finished his rampage and staired my red faced grandfather down until he gave with a "Whatever then I can't stop you." "Thank you grandpa I love you!" I squealed "Babe lets head back home and tell Sango and Miroku and Shippo as well yes?" I asked quietly as for my grandpa to not know that I wanted alone time with my Inuyasha."Yes my love lets us take our leave we'll be back soon good bye my family." Inuyasha said as he picked me up to carry me out to the well house where we jumped in and headed home together. "Inuyasha don't you wish to mate me before our ceremony?" I asked him in a huskey voice with a glint of mischief in my eyes. Kagome I just got done telling your grandfather you weren't pregnant are you trying to prove me wrong and get pregnant before the wedding? We will not mate until after that damned human ceremony you wanted to have so badly, is that clear?" Inuyasha stated no teaasing no fun what so ever I got rather upset at the idea of no fun or fooling around at all not even sleeping in the same bed I wanted someone to make me feel womanly and loved so I meekly said "Yes honey."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Inuyasha or Scotty doesn' t know I just love the song and had to do it.**

_**Present Time**_

Well now I'm fucking stuck I just had to be with the half breed didn't I? Ususally people have a better sense of character than I do. I mean I finally found someone who would confess their undying love for me and now the half-breed decideds to finally show his emotions. I had someone who lavished gifts on me. Someone who really cared about me why should I go back to the two timing half-breed. So i finally figured out how I was going to break the news to Inuyasha. I was going to breakup with Inuyasha rather publically I was tired of the two timing jerk and go back to my absolute love Kouga how I love him Inuyasha can go back to his dead love for all I cared I was done. I didn't care anymore I was fed up so I decided to ask Inuyasha on a date. I called him up.

"Hey babe can we meet at the Karake bar here in town I wanna do something besides sit around watching movies alll night."

"Sure baby I'll meet you there around 8 tonight I have a suprise for you anyway baby."

"Sounds good babe see ya then."

Click was all I heard and I knew he had gone back to seeing Kikyo god it was a good thing for this plan now to call Kouga and get the plan in motion.

"Hey honey!" I exclaimed as Kouga picked up on the first ring.

"Hey sweetheart how are you today?"

"I"m doing well I wanna break it to Inuyasha that I'm going to start seeing you instead of him and I think he's thinking about doing the same thing to me so can we do "Scotty doesn't know but change the lyrics to Inuyasha doesn't know please?"

"Sure baby it sounds like a wonderful song to me!"

"Ok honey I love you!"

"Sweetheart I love you more I'll see you tonight about 8:15 pm?"

"Sounds wonderful my love."

*Click*

As I thought about it, it was turning out to be everything I had planned and more!

At the karoke club that night the the first song Kouga and I did was Inuyasha doesn't know and boy did he react.

Scotty doesn't know (Scratch that) Inuyasha Doesn't know

Inuyasha doesn't know

That Kagome and me

Do it in my car every Sunday

She tells him shes in church

But she doesn't go

Still shes on her knees, and...

Inuyasha doesn't know, oh.

Inuyasha doesn't know-oh

So don't tell Inuyasha

Inuyasha doesn't know

Inuyasha doesn't know

Kagome says shes out shopping,

But shes under me adn I'm not

stopping.

Cuz Inuyasha doesn't know

Inuyasha doesn't know

Inuyasha doesn't know

Inuyasha doesn't know

So don;t tell Inuyasha

Inuyasha doesn't knooooow...

DON'T TELL INUYASHA

I can't believe he's so trusting,

While I'm right behind you

Thrusting.

Kagome's got him on the phone

ande she's trying not to moan.

It's a three way call,

and he knows nothing.

NOTHING!

Inuyasha doesn't know

Inuyasha doesn't kniow

Inuyasha doesn't know

Don't tell Inuyasha

Cuz Inuyasha doesn't know

Inuyasha doesn't knoooooow...

SO DON'T INUYASHA!

We'll put on a show,

Everyone will go

Inuyasha doesn't know

Inuyasha doesn't know

Inuyasha doesn't know

Inuyasha doesn't knoooooow...

The parking lot, why not

Its so cool when you're on top

His front lawn, in the snow

Laughing so hard, cuz...

Inuyasha doesn't know

Inuyasha doesn't know

I did her on his birthday

Inuyasha doesn't know

Inuyasha doesn't know

Inuyasha doesn't know

Inuyasha doesn't know

Don't tell Inuyasha

Inuyasha doesn't knooooow...

Inuyasha will know

Inuyasha has to know

Inuyasha's gotta know

Gonna tell Inuyasha,

Gonna tell him myself

Inuyasha has to know

Inuyasha has to know

Inuyasha has to

Inuyasha has to

Inuyasha has to go!

Inuyasha doesn't know,

(Don't tell Inuyasha)

Inuyasha doesn't know

Inuyasha's gotta go!

He grabbed his slut Kikyo just like I thought he would and left I finally did it I got rid of the half breed Inuyasha and got myself a life long mate for love and happiness my Kouga my life.


End file.
